Wolf's Crossing Peerage
]]In everyday speech, the Wolf's Crossing nobility consists of peers and their families, however in a more strict legal sense it includes both the titled and the untitled nobility. Members of the peerage carry the titles of Duke, Jarl (Earl), and Baron. Peers ranked from Baron up to Margrave are frequently referred to generically as Lords, whereas Dukes, Duchesses, and their children, being members of the Royal family are referred to as "Your Royal Highness" The Peerage is a term used both collectively to refer to the entire body of peerage titles, and individually to refer to a specific title. All modern honours, including peerage dignities, are created directly by the reigning Monarch (see Grand Duke of Wolf's Crossing) , taking effect when letters patent are affixed with the Great Seal of the Realm. Possession of a title in the peerage entitles its holder to a seat in the Royal Council, once of age. Ranks Of Hereditary Wolf's Crossing Peerage (Present Day) Ranking from lowest to highest. Baron / Baroness A Baron/Baroness is the lowest form of Nobility in the Wolf's Crossing Peerage. A Baron typically oversees a large estate with adjoining lands. Barons are traditionally styled "Baron X of Y." and addresed as "My lord." or "My Lady." Jarl/Earl / Countess Earls, unlike Barons, traditionally hold larger amounts of land under their charge. These lands generally encompass a large city and its satellite villages. It is also common for their lands to contain both Castles and other, smaller fortifications such as guard towers or holdfasts, as well as a fairly sizeable contingent of Men-At-Arms. Earls are traditionally styled "Earl of X." and addresed as "My lord." ''The wife of an Earl is always styled ''Countess ''and addressed as "My Lady."'' Royal Duke / Duchess Royal Duke or Duchess is the highest rank of Nobility in the Wolf's Crossing Peerage, and only held by family of the reigning Monarch. Royal Dukes and Duchesses are styled "His/Her Royal Highness, the Duke/Duchess of X" Prince / Princess The title Prince or Princess is held only by the direct descendants of King Jon and their heirs, those being Prince Michael, Princess Lorrain, Princess Mary and Prince Tytos. Princes and Princeses are addressed as "Your Royal Highness" ''or "Prince/Princess Name" Heirs of Princes and Princesses are also styled ''Prince or Princess. Grand Duke / Duchess The titles Grand Duke and Duchess are reserved for the reigning Monarch and his wife. Styled "His/Her Royal Highness, the Grand Duke/Duchess of Wolf's Crossing" and addressed as "Your Royal Highness" The infant children of the Grand Duke and Duchess are always styled Prince or Princess of Wolf's Crossing before being given Royal Dukedoms and estates of their own. Titles Used While Wolf's Crossing Was a Vassal of Lordaeron Lord Paramount of Wolf's Crossing Lord Paramount of the Crossing was the title granted to King Varyk I after he bent a knee to the house of Menethil twenty years after the Kingdom of Lordaeron was founded. Reserved for the eldest male heirs of King Varyk, they were often styled "Prince of Wolf's Crossing" for more than a century after becoming vassals of Lordaeron. Lord / Lady Used generically by the lesser lords and bannermen of the house of Blackmorn after Wolf's Crossing became vassals of Lordaeron. Untitled Nobility The untitled nobility consists of all those who bear formally matriculated armorial bearings, such as landed Knights. Other than their designation, such as Gentleman or Esquire, they enjoy no privilege other than a position in the formal orders of precedence in the Sovereign Duchy of Wolf's Crossing and do not hold a seat in the Royal Council. Contrarily, the Archbishop of Wolf's Crossing and the Bishop of Saint Varyk's both hold a seat on the Royal Council. List of Royal Dukes and Duchesses Ranked Highest to lowest: *HRH, Princess Lorrain - Dowager Duchess of Rosegarde, daughter of King Jon *HRH, Princess Mary - 1st Duchess of Wolf's Bay, daughter of King Jon *HRH, Prince Tytos - 2nd Duke of Rosegarde, son of Lorain and Tytos *HRH, Varyk Blackmorn - 3rd Duke of Jonsport *HRH, Eliza Blackmorn - Grand Duchess of Wolf's Crossing Basic Order of Precidence The Grand Duke of Wolf's Crossing The Grand Duchess of Wolf's Crossing Male children of the Grand Duke and Duchess Female Children of the Grand Duke and Duchess Royal Dukes Royal Duchesses Children of Royal Dukes and Duchesses Earls Countesses Barons Baronesses Knights of the Order of the Rose (Styled "Sir X of Y") Wives of Knights of the Order of the Rose (Styled "Lady X") Knights of Wolf's Crossing (Styled "Sir X of Y") Wives of the Knights of Wolf's Crossing (Styled "Lady X") Court Etiquette Court Etiquette is the code of behavior that delineates expectations for social behavior according to contemporary conventional norms within Wolf's Crossing society. All men and women of Wolf's Crossing, be they high lord or common soldier are expected to abide by the code of etiquette when at Court or in the presence of any member of the Royal house of Blackmorn. *If any member of the royal family dies, then the court is to wear mourning for a period of no less than one month. *No blade larger than a dagger shall be worn in the presence of the Grand Duke/Duchess, save for those worn by Knights and members of the Royal Guard. *When the Grand Duke or Duchess addresses the Court, all actions must cease. *Any violence committed at Court is considered treason, unless ordered by the Grand Duke himself. *If one is speaking to the Grand Duke or Duchess, they must first address him/her as Your Royal Highness, unless otherwise instructed. Subsequent references are to be “''Your Grace'' or Your Highness" *When presenting themselves before the Grand Duke, all ladies of noble rank are to curtsey until instructed to rise. *When presenting themselves before the Grand Duke, all men of noble rank, including Knights are to bow, until instructed to do otherwise. *When presenting themselves before the Grand Duke, a commoner must kneel until told to arise. If elderly or infirmed, they are permitted to bow their head until such a time when they are instructed to raise it. Category:Wolf's Crossing Category:Wolf's Crossing Peerage Category:Human Houses Category:Houses and Clans Category:Organizations Category:Wolf's Crossing Organizations